Restart
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: the title say it all . dantexnero rated M for later chappies. warning Boys on boys


A/n: Hey people!! Here I am, with a new devil may cry story.

Warning!! ther will be mature theme in later chapter. I just like lemon so much .

And another thing: this story will not have captivating thing, okay? It just will be Nero who's bored and come at the Devil may cry and work with mister dante (my love). Oh, and by the way if you have some Idea for the plot just review and i'll be happy to make them into a story.

Okay here with story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC (what a pity! sniff). I own nothing but... what exactly?

The tall form of the Devil May Cry was standing before his eyes. It was a old looking buiding which was emitting a strange aura. Well it was owned by a half demon after all. Yet, Nero was feeling rather comfortable looking at it. This place was emitting the same aura as him. It was the first time he came, and fortunatly it hadn't been so difficult to find the place. He had asked questions about some guy having the same hair color as him, and just that was enough to identify Dante. The shop was located in middle-sized street, red neon letters over the door was weakly glowing, indicating that Nero was at the good place. He headed toward the door, and stopped when he noticed that the said door was missing. He chuckled softly, and come into the shop.

The room he just get in was weakly lightened, he could see a desk facing the door , and a broken jukebox in a corner, and stairs in another one. There was also a red couch against the wall nd some chairs around it. He was pretty sure there was another room behind the desk but ther was enough light to discern it clearly.

-Dante? He called. No reply. He called again. Same answered.

He sat on the couch. He start to observe his surroundind, lost in his thoughts. All his nervousnes disappeared suddenly. Indeed, he has decided to come here without thinking over it before. It had been four months since the battle in Fortuna, and he has been thinking the half demon to much for his taste. He sighed, thinking about the past months. It has been a restart for everything. The city was slowly re-building. He has moved in his personnal appartement. He even has a relationship with Kyrie. He smiled when he thought about her. It didn't work, but they are still friends. She move in another city, in order to be in another church. He stayed in Fortuna, but he has to much time to think about that man. So today, he decided, to find him. But, of course ,Dante wasn't here, he'll just wait then. He thought about going upstairs but, immediatly rejected the idea: if Dante was upstairs he'll eventually come downstairs. If he wasn't upstairs, he'll find him here when he'll come back. Seriously, who was stupid enough to leave his house, when it has no door? Obviously, Dante was. Nero was tired, his trip from Fortuna has exhausted him. It wasn't close at all from here. He assume that a little nap wouldn't hurt, so he allowed his eyelids to close.

Morning

Lady came into the shop, not bothering if she made noise or not since Dante, that lazy ass wouldn't wake up, anyway. He should have come back from the last job she gave him, now. She headed toward his desk, and noticed his silvery hair when she past near the couch. _Tssss, once again,he had fallen asleep there_. She laid her case on the desk, and went back to Dante sleeping body.

-Hey lazy ass, time to wake up, got your money... she hapilly sang, while shaking him.

Two second later, she find her forehead being incontact with cool metal,which can only be a gun.

-Hey cool down, it's just me... Dante?

Her tone turned interrogative, when she noticed that the gun's owner was not Dante, He was seriously too young. And it wazn't even Vergil since he was dead. Did they had a brother or -super frightening- a son. Her eyes widened in terror. She held her hands up, to show she was unarmed, even though you could see the huge Bazooka on her back.

-Okay, who are you, and where is Dante? She asked calmly.

-I 'm Nero, and I'm looking for Dante as well. He replied. Who are you?

-I'm Lady, I occasionally working, with him. What are you doing here?

He put down his gun when, he decided, she was no threat, for now.

-I'm visiting, I was waiting for him since yesterday, but he never came back.

-Strange, he should have come back by now. It was an easy job, though.

-Easy, my ass. Said a third voice coming from the door frame. I'm telling you , Lady, that's the last time I go ang clean your mess for you!!

-Hey, Dante!! Lady said, happily, welcome back.

-Tch... he only said.

Nero's head snapped up when he heard , dante's voice. He settle jis eyes on the newcomer, and so that Dante's body was coveredx ingore and other thing, he wasn't ready to analize.

-Hey, Dante, he said nervously...

-Hey kid! Dante surprised. It's been a while! What are you doing here?

Nero just returned his gaze, since he didn't even know how to respond.


End file.
